thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig
Craig 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He joins Kaiser's Group, a group of survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Craig was the twin brother of Greg, the two growing up in New Jersey. It was mentioned Craig wasn't smart enough to get into college, unlike his brother Greg. Post-Apocalpyse Season 2 Sometime after the outbreak, Craig joined up with Kaiser and his group. At some point during their travels, Kaiser and his group ran into the Rogues, who pursued the group all over the roads of Florida. At one point, the Rogues caught up to the group, executing six of them and taking all of the guns they had gathered. Sorrowed at the loss of six of their own, the group eventually camped out on a gas station several miles outside of Jacksonville. They came into contact with another group of survivors, the Orlando Group. All though threatened at first by Luke, the group managed to band up with the Orlando group, to form a larger force to fight off the Rogues. After another rogue lieutenant, Michael, setup a roadblock to stop the survivor group at the road, Sweetpea was killed, causing an angry Kaiser to lash out at the unseen attackers. Emilio blindly fired into the surrounding forest, not managing to hit anything. After Michael revealed himself, Kaiser ordered everyone to drop their weapons in order to go with Maurice's plan. Emilio didn't listen, threatening the Rogues and insulting them, saying he'd rather just shoot them instead. After being shot in the foot by Wes however, Emilio was forced on his knee, at the Rogues' mercy. After speeching for a while, Michael eventually grabs Emilio, sliting his throat to prove a point. Craig watched in shock as his friend died, getting angry at Michael and threatening to kill him. After a firefight breaks out due to Harold attacking Reagan, Craig eagerly joins in. Craig is dragged into a jeep by Katrina, who explains to him her theory of how the apocalypse started. After Craig shoots a zombified Harold, Katrina asks him if he was related to anyone named greg. Craig admits Greg was his twin brother, and asks if he was alive. After finding out Greg was dead, Craig is saddened, then angered to learn that Luke did it, threatening to kill the man. Katrina stopped him though, reminding Craig that the Rogues were still shooting at them. After Kaiser managed to clear a path, Craig followed, getting away from the Rogues. After being introduced to Nikki, who Craig instantly had a liking for, the group were soon thrown off the road when another vehicle from an unknown group crashed into them, sending their jeep into a pond and under the water. After Katrina busted the roof panels, Craig swam out and escaped first. After Katrina and Nikki made it to the surface, Craig was nowhere to be seen, the only evidence of him being gone were a few tire tracks in the grass. Season 4 After being absent from Season 3, Craig reappears in Season 4, where it is revealed he was captured previously by the Miami Cultists. During his time there, he had turned into a brain washed worshipper of Yuri, rising through the ranks and becoming one of Elias De Leone's top men. Craig's drastic change sends Katrina over the edge, and she loses the will to live. While escorting Katrina and Selena to a seperate part of the city, Katrina admits to Craig she doesn't want to live anymore, and wants him to put her down. Craig does so, although very hesitantly, shooting Katrina in the chest. He looks away as his companion finishes off an undead Katrina, trying to avoid the shame he felt by murdering one of his former friends in front of one of his old allies, Selena. Craig participates in the shootout that follows after a failed rowning attempt on Trix and Isabelle. He gets in a confrontatoin with Matthias, who is mad at Craig for killing Katrina. Craig admits she begged for it, and the two part ways in the confusion. Craig makes his final appearance when he chases after Jacob Wolff, pursuing him through a burning building and out of a window. The two engage in a brawl on the ground, with Jacob coming out on top after bashing Craig's head in with a tree log. Death Killed By *Jacob Wolff After a chase and brawl, Craig is overpowered by Jacob and killed with a tree log. Killed Victims *Harold ''(Zombified) *Katrina Firestone (Alive) *Possibly numerous counts of walkers. Personality Craig was shown to be a n egocentric, loudmouthed man who could never seem to shut up. He was a hothead, threatening to kill both Michael and Luke for doing things he didn't like. After reappearing in Season 4, Craig is a shell of himself, being an obediant, brainwashed worshipper of Yuri. He does show hesitation in killing Katrina, meaning a little bit of humanity still exists in him. Appearance Craig was a man in his early twenties, with smooth black hair and brown eyes. He was taller in height at 5'11" and weighed a good 185 pounds. He looked identical to his twin, Greg. Abilities *'''Bravery: Craig didn't hesitate to threaten two dangerous men, obviously being unafraid of them. Weapons and Items *'Beretta 92FS': Craig acquired the handgun from Marcus, later using it to kill a zombified Harold. It's unknown if he still has the gun. Relationships Emilio Craig and Emilio teased each other like best friends, with Emilio bursting out laughing after Craig fails to date Jamie. Craig was obviously pissed when Michael ended up killing Emilio. Greg Craig was close to Greg, the two growing up together as kids. He was visibly upset when Katrina ended up telling him that Greg had been killed by zombies. Katrina Craig was good friends with Katrina, amusing her by asking why the scientists would create a plague in the first place. Craig accidentally made Katrina feel envious though, when he revaled that he had a liking for Nikki. Nikki Craig had an obvious liking for Nikki, asking Katrina who she was, calling her a "cutie". He attempted to ask Nikki out, causing her to blush. Floyd Craig had a good relationship with Floyd, the two poking fun at each other in a friendly manner. Jamie Craig had a crush on Jamie, asking her out. When she refused, he seemed disappointed, but he moved on. Trivia Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:Season 2 Characters